herofandomcom-20200223-history
Quiet
' Quiet '''is a boss turned supporting character from 2015 video game "Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain". Quiet is a female sniper/assassin who was active during the 1980s, and was feared by the Afghanistan-occupying Soviet forces. Initially appearing as an enemy, Quiet saves Snake (Big Boss)'s life. At the new Mother Base, Ocelot and Miller argue over whether they should knock her out or kill her due to her knowledge of the classified location of Mother Base. Snake overrules both of them and has her locked in a cell, with which Quiet complies. Quiet later becomes a "Buddy" character, with Snake able to give her commands on the battlefield and coordinate attacks with her. Her abilities as a sniper allow her to provide Snake a means of covertly killing enemies. History An elite XOF assassin who took orders directly from Skull Face, Quiet had been ordered to kill Big Boss. During the hospital raid on March 11, 1984, she had her sights on him, also killing the nurse and the doctor in attendance at the hospital during the raid, though she told her superior that she hadn't killed her target yet as "the man in the next bed Ahab had seen her face." She then tried to kill Ahab, in order to remove any witnesses, only for Ishmael to fight her off. She was then hit with bottles of medical grade ethanol, which Ishmael then set on fire. However, she still proved to be determined to try and kill Ahab, resulting in her being doused with another set of chemicals that refueled the fire and forced her to flee out of a window. Ultimately, she survived, although with severe enough injuries to force her to allow herself to be infected with a mutant strain of the "the one that covers" parasites used to create the Parasite Unit which allowed her to breathe through her skin and take in nutrients via photosynthesis. '''Cloaked in Silence' In 1984, Skull Face had Quiet deployed to Afghanistan where she was tasked with eliminating Soviet Troops in order to catch the attention of Venom Snake. She eventually caught sight of Venom and proceeded to open fire on him, initiating a duel. Although Kazuhira Miller wanted her dead due to believing her to be a Cipher agent, Venom Snake, after defeating her in the duel, ultimately decided to apprehend her at Ocelot's suggestion. During the flight back to Mother Base, Quiet uncuffed herself and seemingly escaped from the chopper, although she secretly stayed invisible while still inside the helicopter. Before arriving at Mother Base, the chopper came under attack by a pursuing fighter jet. Quiet then revealed herself, took aim, and fired a single sniper round through the closed cockpit of the enemy aircraft, killing the pilot and saving Venom Snake's life in the process. Despite this, Miller still didn't trust her, and gave orders to prevent a landing if Quiet was still on board. However, she effectively surrendered herself into Diamond Dogs custody. Despite Miller's insistence that they kill her due to her being too much of a liability, Ocelot and Venom Snake instead decided to lock her up.2 Venom Snake agreed that she might have to be killed if she proved to be too much of a threat to Diamond Dogs' existence, adding that he would be the one to kill her should that situation ever arise. A member of Diamond Dogs While Miller was extremely prejudiced against her, Ocelot was willing to let her prove her worth. Because she was unable to speak English, she could not communicate with any of Diamond Dog personnel. Messages from her often had to be conveyed through actions. During her days at Mother Base, she was cooperative with anything Diamond Dogs requested of her. The only exception was that she refused to wear clothes, and anyone who tried to put clothes on her ended up injured to the point of needing breathing tubes. Ocelot purposely locked her in a cell with a lock which he described as "a joke" to bait her into revealing her motives. This proved to be pointless as she changed her mind about wiping out Diamond Dogs by speaking English. Ocelot later suggested Snake to take her along on missions to form a bond, hoping it would make her break her silence as she refused any form of communication, even writing. Later on, she sneaked out of her cell to accompany Venom Snake on a mission, only to be caught by Miller, who was dead set against the idea. Ocelot, however, decided she could prove useful in the field. Some time later, Quiet attacked a Diamond Dog personnel for unknown reasons, since she couldn't communicate as to why. Two operatives came to the personnel's aid only to be beaten down by her. Venom Snake intervened and subdued her, with the help of Ocelot, who gave her a sedative. She was taken back to her cell, with Venom Snake telling Ocelot that if she were attempt to escape again, "there wouldn't be a third time." It was later revealed that she attacked the man in question because he was infected with the Kikongo strain of the vocal cord parasite. After destroying and recovering Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, Quiet was shown to be one of the leading members of Diamond Dogs, having stood next to Miller during his speech, alongside the other leading members Venom Snake and Ocelot. At some point, she also ended up retrieving a treasured item of the Mbele Squad, a necklace that had formerly belonged to their leader, Shabani, after it had ended up discarded into a vat of chlorine disinfectant (it was implied that Eli had discarded the necklace), although at the cost of having significant portions of her skin burned from exposure to the gas. After undergoing an MRI examination, it was revealed that Quiet was the assassin who had been sent to kill Snake after he awoke in Cyprus, as they found a Star-of-Bethlehem petal inside the burnt remains of her own lungs. The medical team also discovered that she had a strain of the vocal cord parasite and the only person who could have applied the strain which had replaced her skin and internal organs, other than Code Talker, was Skull Face. Miller demanded that she be executed, but Ocelot calmed him down, pointing out that if she had been sent to kill them all, she would have done so already. Ocelot also stated that she worked for Venom Snake as she was in love with the legend. Venom Snake concurred with Ocelot, much to Miller's chagrin. He deduced that she must have decided not to talk in order to avoid infecting Mother Base with the strain of the parasite inside her. He then freed Quiet from her restraints. After the three men left, Code Talker approached her and spoke to her in Navajo. Replying back in Navajo, Quiet revealed that Skull Face intended to use her as his ace in the hole against Venom Snake and his army by having herself be captured so that she could be taken to Mother Base to infect everyone with the parasite and she had been given the English strain. As a result, she decided to never speak English again. A Quiet Exit After a second parasite outbreak occurred on Mother Base, this time due to a mutation of the parasites within the previously infected personnel, Quiet believed she could be a risk despite keeping silent and left Diamond Dogs. She later went MIA in Afghanistan and was captured by Soviet forces. She was forcibly clothed when taken prisoner, which slowly suffocated her. She tried to escape but was caught and nearly drowned by one of her captors, who then attempted to rape her, removing the pants they put on her. Now able to breathe once more, she retaliated, slaughtering him and the other soldiers. Venom Snake had been trying to track her down to take her back to Mother Base, and he arrived just in time to catch the final moments of her escape. The two then worked together to take down a massive tank unit that had arrived in response to Quiet's escape. Unfortunately, she was badly injured by a tank round and knocked out. Venom Snake attempted to carry her out of harm's way through a fearsome sandstorm. Along the way and while hiding from an overwhelming number of enemies, he was bitten by a cobra, causing him to lose consciousness, both of them now blacked out and resting behind a rock. They were able to remain hidden and the convoy and patrolling troops moved on. Quiet woke up first when she heard Pequod attempting to contact Venom Snake through his radio, explaining that he wouldn't be able stay at the LZ much longer due to near-zero visibility in the sandstorm. Quiet replied in Navajo, which Pequod didn't understand and thought was just a radio problem. Thus, Quiet had no choice but to reply in English, much to Pequod's surprise, and guide the chopper to their location. Eventually Venom Snake was given an antivenom and regained consciousness, but Quiet was nowhere to be found. He went to search for her by tracking her footprints, only finding a cassette tape hanging from a tree branch. He put the tape into his iDroid and began to listen: Afterwards, Code Talker contacted Venom Snake to summarize Quiet's actions and inquired as to why she did not release the parasites on Mother Base. Code Talker stated that "We wouldn't hear it from her." Abilities & Powers While Quiet doesn't have any supernatural sniper abilities like previous legendary Metal Gear Solid snipers Sniper Wolf or The End, she does possess a "dematerialisation" ability, allowing her to traverse great distances in an instant. This ability would seem to stem from a capability in her to transform her own cell structure, which can also allow her to affect physical objects. For example, she is capable of "dematerialising" her wrists to remove hand cuffs. She can use such an ability, to regenerate limbs, regenerate injuries & increase her strength & speed. Quiet's sniping skills are generally considered to be on par with those of Sniper Wolf and The End. In a demo of the game shown at the 2014 Tokyo Game Show, Snake is task with destroying a high tech attack helicopter without the traditional rocket launcher that would be used to tackle such an enemy. In this instance Quiet materialises beside Snake then dematerises onto a ledge to position herself alongside the helicopter. Snake proceeds to throw a grenade in the air between Quiet and the helicopter, which Quiet shoots into the helicopter, causing it to explode. Trivia She is portrayed by Stefanie Joosten. Gallery Metal Quiet 0.jpg Metal Quiet 1.jpg Metal Quiet 2.jpg Quiet.png Metal Quiet 3.jpg Metal Quiet 6.jpg Metal Quiet 31.jpg Metal Quiet 29.jpg Metal Quiet 30.jpg Metal Quiet 32.jpg Metal Quiet z 0.jpg Metal Quiet z 1.jpg External Links http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Quiet Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Living Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Victims Category:Femme Fatale